pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of poems
This is a list of poems with articles about them on Penny's Poetry Pages. It includes iindividual poems (not poetry collections or anthologies), of any length. A *''Absalom and Achitophel'' - John Dryden (1681, continuation attrib. to Nahum Tate) *"Adonais " by Percy Bysshe Shelley *''Aeneid'' - Virgil (1st century BC) *The Age of Anxiety by W.H. Auden (1948) *''The Rime of the Ancient Mariner'' - Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1797 -1798) *''And did those feet in ancient time'' - William Blake *''Aniara'' by Harry Martinson (1956) (Verse novel) *Anthem for Doomed Youth by Wilfred Owen (1917) *''Argonautica'' by Apollonius of Rhodes (3rd century BC) *Ariel by Sylvia Plath (1962) C *''Casey at the Bat'' by Ernest Thayer (1888) *The Charge of the Light Brigade by Tennyson *''The Changing Light at Sandover'' - James Merrill (1982) *''Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came'' by Robert Browning (1855) *''The Conqueror Worm'' by Edgar Allan Poe *''The Coral Sea by'' Patti Smith D *[[Daddy by Sylvia Plath|Daddy by Sylvia Plath]] (1962) *''The Divine Comedy'' by Dante Alighieri (1307-1321) *Don Juan by Lord Byron (1821) *"Dover Beach" by Matthew Arnold (1867) *''Dream of the Rood'' *Dulce Et Decorum Est by Wilfred Owen (1917) E *Endymion by John Keats (1817) *''Eugene Onegin'' by Alexander Pushkin (Verse novel) *The Eve of St. Agnes by John Keats F *''Fables and Parables'' - Ignacy Krasicki *''The Faerie Queene'' - Edmund Spenser *''Fern Hill'' by Dylan Thomas *''Fire and Ice'' by Robert Frost (1920) *''First they came...'' by Martin Niemöller *''Flen flyys'' Anon. 15th century G *''Gayatrimantra'' (Verse from hymn) *''Epic of Gilgamesh'' *Y Gododdin by Aneirin *''The Golden Gate'' by Vikram Seth (Verse novel) *''Grímnismál'' - Poetic Edda *''Grógaldr'' - Poetic Edda H *''Hadda be Playin' on a Jukebox'' by Allen Ginsberg *''Hávamál'' - Poetic Edda *''High Flight'' by John Gillespie Magee, Junior *''The House On The Hill'' by Edwin Arlington Robinson 1922 *''Howl'' by Allen Ginsberg (1955) *''The Hunting of the Snark by'' Lewis Carroll *''Hyperion'' by John Keats *''Hymn to Proserpine'' by Algernon Charles Swinburne (1866) I *''I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud'' - William Wordsworth *''Idylls of the King'' - Alfred, Lord Tennyson *"If--" by Rudyard Kipling (1895) *''Iliad'' - Homer (c. 850 BC *In a Station of the Metro by Ezra Pound (1913) *"In Flanders Fields" by John McCrae *"Invictus' by William Ernest Henley J *''Jabberwocky'' - Lewis Carroll (1871) *''Book of Job'' *''John Gilpin'' - William Cowper *''Judith'' - anon. Old English K *''Kaddish'' - Allen Ginsberg (1961) *''Kalevala'' - Elias Lönnrot (19th century) *''Kim Van Kieu'' - Nguyen-Du *''The Kraken'' - Alfred, Lord Tennyson L *''Lady Lazarus'' - Sylvia Plath (1962) *''The Last Rose of Summer'' - Thomas Moore (c.1807) *''Leda and the Swan'' - William Butler Yeats (1929) *''Lenore'' - Edgar Allan Poe (1841) *''Lokasenna'' - Poetic Edda *''Lost in Translation'' - James Merrill (1974) *''Love's Philosophy'' - Percy Bysshe Shelley (1820) *''The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock'' - T. S. Eliot (1917) *''Lycidas'' - John Milton (1634) *''The Lake'' - Edgar Allan Poe M My Last Farewell O *"Ode on a Grecian Urn" by John Keats *"Ode on Indolence" by John Keats *"Ode on Melancholy" by John Keats *"Ode to a Nightingale" by John Keats (1819) *"Ode to Psyche" by John Keats *"Ode to the West Wind" by Percy Bysshe Shelley (1819) *''Odyssey'' - Homer *''The Odyssey: A Modern Sequel'' - Nikos Kazantzakis (1938) *"On First Looking into Chapman's Homer" by John Keats *''Orlando furioso'' - Ludovico Ariosto (1516) *''Orlando innamorato'' - Matteo Maria Boiardo (1486) *''The Owl and the Nightingale'' - anon. (13th century) *''The Owl and the Pussycat - Edward Lear'' * "Ozymandias" by Percy Bysshe Shelley (1818) P *''Pale Fire'' (Verse novel) - Vladimir Nabokov *''Pange Lingua'' (Hymn) - Thomas Aquinas *''The Parable of the old man and the young'' - Wilfred Owen (c.1917) *''Paradise Lost'' - John Milton *''Paradise Regained'' - John Milton *''Parlement of Foules'' -Geoffrey Chaucer (14th century) *''Pass Through The Fire'' *''The Passionate Shepherd to His Love'' - Christopher Marlowe *''Paterson'' - William Carlos Williams (1963) *''Pearl'' *''The Pied Piper of Hamelin'' - Robert Browning 1849 *''Piers Plowman'' - William Langland (versions 1360-1399) *''Plutonian Ode'' - Allen Ginsberg *''The Poem of the End'' - Marina Tsvetaeva 1924 *''Prayer before birth'' - Louis McNeice *''The Prelude'' - William Wordsworth (posthumous publication in 1850) *''The Princess'' - Alfred Lord Tennyson - published 1847 *"A Psalm of Life" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow R *''Ramayana'' - Valmiki (c.250 BC) *''The Rape of the Lock'' - Alexander Pope *''The Raven'' - Edgar Allan Poe (1845) *''The Revolution Will Not Be Televised'' - Gil Scott-Heron *''Roman de la Rose'' - Guillaume de Loris (c.1230), Jean de Meun (c.1275) *''Rubaiyat-Omar Khayyam'' S *''Samson Agonistes'' - John Milton (pub. 1671) *''Seafarer'' *''The Second Coming'' - W. B. Yeats *''A Shropshire Lad'' - A. E. Housman *''Skírnismál'' *''The Song of Hiawatha'' - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1855) *''Song of Myself'' - Walt Whitman - (1855) *''The Song of Roland'' - Roland *''Song of Solomon'' *''The Shahnameh'' - Ferdowsi (1000) *''Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'' *''Sir Orfeo'' - anon. c.1300 *''Solomon and Saturn'' T *''Theogony'' - Hesiod *''This Be The Verse'' - Philip Larkin *''The Cuckoo Song'' Anonymous, c.1240 *''The Hero'' - Rabindranath Tagore *''The Locket'' - John Montague *''The Munich Mannequins'' - Sylvia Plath (1963) *''The Red Wheelbarrow'' - William Carlos Williams (1923) *''The Triumph of Time'' *''The Tyger'' - William Blake, c.1793 *''Tintern Abbey'' - William Wordsworth *''To a Louse'' - Robert Burns *''To a Waterfowl'' – William Cullen Bryant (1821) *''To Autumn'' - John Keats (1819) *''To His Coy Mistress'' - Andrew Marvell *''Thrymskvitha'' - Poetic Edda *''Tulips'' - Sylvia Plath (1961) *''Tweedledum and Tweedledee'' - John Byrom V *''Vafthrúthnismáll'' - Poetic Edda *''Völuspá'' - Poetic Edda W *''The Wanderings of Oisin'' - William Butler Yeats (1889) *''The Waste Land'' - T. S. Eliot (1922) *''Woolgathering'' – Patti Smith (1992) See also *List of poetry anthologies *List of poetry collections Poems, List of * List of poems